Kai'Sa/Development
Champion Reveal: Kai'Sa To survive among predators, Kai’Sa became one. Stranded for years with no hope of rescue, Kai’Sa endured through sheer will and a symbiotic second skin adapted from a living Void creature. Now the Daughter of the Void emerges an apex hunter torn between two worlds: the one that birthed her, and the one that made her.Champion Reveal: Kai'Sa I= ;SECOND SKIN Caustic Wounds: Kai’Sa’s basic attacks mark enemies with , dealing increasing bonus magic damage. After a few successive attacks, the ruptures for a burst of damage based on the target’s . Nearby allies’ effects add stacks of . Living Weapon: Kai’Sa’s symbiote-suit adapts to her chosen attack style, evolving her abilities based on permanent stats gained from shop items and experience level. |-| Q= ;ICATHIAN RAIN Kai’Sa releases a swarm of missiles evenly distributed among nearby enemies, with additional hits on the same target dealing slightly reduced damage. Nearby allies’ effects add stacks of . Living Weapon: With enough bonus }}, Icathian Rain fires significantly more missiles |-| W= ;VOID SEEKER Kai’Sa fires off a beam of Void energy, revealing the first enemy hit, dealing , and applying stacks of . Living Weapon: With enough bonus }}, Void Seeker deals more damage and partially refunds the on champion hit. |-| E= ;SUPERCHARGE Kai’Sa charges up, briefly increasing her but . After charging up, Kai’Sa whips out the big guns to increase her }} for a few seconds. Basic attacks reduce Supercharge’s . Living Weapon: With enough bonus }}, Supercharge briefly grants true while charging up. |-| R= ;KILLER INSTINCT Kai’Sa dashes at extremely high speed with long range to a location near an enemy champion marked with and briefly gains a damage-absorbing . ;PLAYING AS KAI’SA As Kai’Sa, you’re a threat that’s never far, hunting down would-be killers and diving into danger to emerge the sole survivor. Track and tag isolated enemies with Void Seeker, then follow up with your ultimate and a merciless Icathian Rain for a quick kill. On the off-chance they survive the initial onslaught, a Supercharge will keep you in range for a rapid-fire takedown. In teamfights, strike at blinding speed with your Killer Instinct, positioning Kai’Sa at the optimal angle to avoid pesky crowd control and shot-blocking frontlines. That carry in the back no one can get to? Kai’Sa can—but you’d better be ready to fight your way out once you’re in deep. ;TIPS AND TRICKS *Watch for enemies wandering without backup, but also keep an eye out for allies already in combat—if they can immobilize and mark an enemy with Plasma, Killer Instinct is a free ticket to a fast kill. *Living Weapon turns key item purchases into serious power spikes, so don’t hesitate to pick fights. Kai’Sa’s adaptations work best when you recall and roam—you evolved that vicious new Void enhancement to farm champions, not minions. *While Icathian Rain can annihilate an enemy isolated enough to take full damage from the missile salvo, Kai’Sa’s at her most murderous when she’s making good use of her autos. Her passive means each one hits extra hard, and a constant assault will drastically reduce the cooldown on Supercharge so you can keep repositioning. Media Music= |-| Videos= ;Related Videos Kai'Sa Animation Reel| KAI'SA Teaser| Kai'Sa Login Development Timelapse| |-| Gallery= Kai'Sa concept 01.jpg|Kai'Sa Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Kai'Sa concept 02.jpg|Kai'Sa Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Kai'Sa concept 03.jpg|Kai'Sa Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Kai'Sa concept 04.jpg|Kai'Sa Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Kai'Sa concept 05.jpg|Kai'Sa Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Kai'Sa concept 06.jpg|Kai'Sa Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Kai'Sa concept 07.jpg|Kai'Sa Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Kai'Sa concept 08.jpg|Kai'Sa Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Kai'Sa concept 09.jpg|Kai'Sa Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Kai'Sa Breach concept 01.jpg|Kai'Sa Breach Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Breach concept 02.jpg|Kai'Sa Breach Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Breach concept 03.jpg|Kai'Sa Breach Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Breach concept 04.jpg|Kai'Sa Breach Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Breach concept 05.jpg|Kai'Sa Breach Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Breach concept 06.jpg|Kai'Sa Breach Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Breach concept 07.jpg|Kai'Sa Breach Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Breach concept 08.jpg|Kai'Sa Breach Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Breach concept 09.jpg|Kai'Sa Breach Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Breach concept 10.jpg|Kai'Sa Breach Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Breach concept 11.jpg|Kai'Sa Breach Concept 11 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Breach concept 12.jpg|Kai'Sa Breach Concept 12 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Breach concept 13.jpg|Kai'Sa Breach Concept 13 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Breach concept 14.jpg|Kai'Sa Breach Concept 14 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Breach concept 15.jpg|Kai'Sa Breach Concept 15 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Breach concept 16.jpg|Kai'Sa Breach Concept 16 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova)